Song Drabble - Man on a wire
by KimSora94
Summary: KRISYEOL - Matahari tak selamanya bersinar, ada kalanya matahari itu tertutup oleh awan gelap... (summary nggak jelas, baca aja langsung) DLDR, jangan lupa review yaaa xD


**Song Drabble**

 **Song title : Man on a wire (The Script)**

 **Character : Kris, Park Chanyeol, OC**

 **Pairing: Onesided! Krisyeol**

 **Man On A Wire**

Seorang _namja_ dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu berjalan mengikuti sebuah sosok yang terlihat lebih tinggi daripada dirinya. Sebuah senyum lebar tak henti-hentinya tersungging di bibir mungil miliknya yang membuat beberapa orang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Sesekali ia bersenandung diiringi dengan lompatan-lompatan kecil yang terlihat menggemaskan sekaligus menakutkan ketika ia melakukannya.

 _Namja_ berumur 24 tahun mana yang akan menyunggingkan senyum lebar, sembari mendendangkan lagu yang terdengar nyaris menyerupai kaset rekaman yang hampir rusak dan sesekali melompat kecil. Bukankah itu terdegar kekanak-kanakan?

Memang, tapi dengan wajah yang sanggup menipu itu, nampaknya membuat beberapa pejalan kaki memandangnya gemas. Tapi di sisi lain, dengan kaki sepanjang itu, tentu orang takut jika tiba-tiba _namja_ itu tersandung oleh kakinya yang kelebihan panjang itu.

" Bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku Park Chanyeol?!" geram sosok yang sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi menyadari bahwa sosok lain yang tak lain adalah teman sekamarnya itu telah mengikutinya semenjak ia menjejakkan kakinya dari toko buku tempat ia biasa menghabiskan waktu sore harinya.

" Ehehehe, ternyata kau menyadarinya Kris-hyung, kau benar-benar sangat sensitif dengan sekitarmu," balas Chanyeol dengan nada riang serta senyum yang tak pernah bisa berhenti terkembang dari bibirnya.

Chanyeol pun segera menjajarkan dirinya dengan langkah Kris yang nyaris sama panjangnya. Tanpa dikomando, tangannya pun meraih satu-satunya tangan Kris yang terbebas dari saku mantel musim gugurnya.

" Kau saja yang terlalu mudah untuk ditebak, Park Chanyeol," balas Kris lagi. Sedangkan Chanyeol membalasnya lagi dengan senyuman yang sanggup mengalahkan matahari yang bersinar di puncak musim panas.

Tetapi, sesungguhnya, bagi Chanyeol, Kris adalah mataharinya. Tempat ia berorbit dan sumber dari semua senyuman indah yang ia miliki.

Kris selalu mengatakan bahwa ia terlalu terang seperti matahari yang dipandang oleh mata manusia tanpa menggunakan alat penghalang apapun. Terlalu terang sampai orang-orang tidak bisa memandangnya secara langsung.

Setiap kali Kris mengatakan hal itu, Chanyeol pun akan merajuk dengan sangat kekanakannya. Dan setelah itu, tentu saja Kris akan tertawa dengan kerasnya karena telah berhasil membuat sahabatnya itu merajuk dengan sangat menggemaskan.

Tapi bagi Kris, Chanyeol memang sangat sebanding dengan matahari yang tak lelahnya bersinar sepanjang tahun meskipun terkadang ia terhalang oleh berbagai macam rintangan, seperti awan dan kabut tebal misalnya.

Kris berpikir bahwa senyum sahabatnya itu akan terus melekat di wajah manis itu. Ia bahkan tidak pernah sedetik pun melihat wajah manis itu meredup tanpa menyunggingkan senyum indahnya.

Kris yang tidak pernah melihatnya atau mungkin memang Chanyeol yang terlalu pintar untuk menyembunyikan semua kesedihannya itu seorang diri.

Bagi Chanyeol ia tidak ingin membuat orang yang ia cintai itu melihat betapa rapuhnya ia yang sesungguhnya.

Ya, Chanyeol memang mencintai _namja_ yang berasal dari Kanada itu semenjak ia pertama kali melihat _namja_ Kanada itu nampak kebingungan dengan semua tulisan Korea di kertas pengungumannya.

Ia mencintai Kris semenjak matanya menjatuhkan pandangannya pada _namja_ itu.

Dan itulah satu dari sekian banyak penyebab kesedihannya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa memandang miris Kris yang kini sedang bermesraan dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut cokelat _mahogany_ yang sudah setengah tahun berkencan dengan _namja_ berambut blonde itu.

' Seharusnya aku sadar semenjak awal pertemuanku dengannya, bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bersanding dengannya. Tidak pernah ada harapan untuk itu. Akulah yang selalu berharap terlalu tinggi.'

Dengan itu Chanyeol pun berjalan menjauh dari sepasang kekasih, seolah-olah ia tidak pernah melihat adegan itu terjadi tepat di depan matanya.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **AN: Hallo! lama tak jumpaa #bahasanya_aneh_banget_sih XDDD ehehehe aku nggak usah kebanyakan ngomong deh ntar bahasanya jadi aneh lagi #curhat XDDD makasih yang udah menyempatkan buat baca hasil dadakan macam begini XDDD**

 **Bosen kah sama drabble macam begini? ceritanya gimana? ehehehe... kebanyakan nanya jadinya XDDD**

 **Maafkan kalau kebanyakan typo yang mengganggu OTL rencananya ada beberapa yang akan aku post, drabble juga, semuanya KRISYEOL XDDD**

 **tinggal dipost aja sebenernya... tapi nunggu tanggapan readers semua deh... ditunggu banget sarannya XDDD**

 **Oke, jangan lupa REVIEW yaaa...**

 **Ciao,**

 **Kim**


End file.
